


The Official No Shirt, No Shoes, Great Service! ENT*EP Rating System

by HouseOfTucker_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTucker_Archivist/pseuds/HouseOfTucker_Archivist
Summary: Rate episodes of ST: ENT based on very particular criteria.(Part of the House of Tucker ¡Trip! site)
Kudos: 2





	The Official No Shirt, No Shoes, Great Service! ENT*EP Rating System

**75+** : Outstanding Episode  
 **20–50** points: Good Episode |  **50–75** points: Very Good Episode  
 **10–20** points: Average Episode  
---|---  
  
Keep Track!

1) Trip’s hair mussed or loose: |  **5** points | __________  
---|---|---  
2) Trip’s hair spiked: |  **5** points | __________  
3) Trip’s face stubbly: |  **5** points | __________  
4) Trip’s hair mussed or spiked, _plus_ a stubbly face: |  **20** points (due to _synergism_ ) | __________  
5) Trip eats or discusses food: |  **10** points | __________  
6) Reed gets to blow something up: |  **10** points | __________  
7) Trip does something _especially cute_ (little dance, forehead snuggle, cries at movie): |  **10** points | __________  
7a) If you automatically go _AAAAWW!_ , add on |  **10** points | __________  
8) Trip gives T’Pol his “WTF look” (or says it): |  **10** points | __________  
9) Trip scarcely appears: |  **Minus 10** points | \--________  
10) Trip scarcely appears, but major discussion of the formation of the federation, prime directive, development of tractor beams, or Trip/Archer back story does occur. Or Porthos appears: |  **10** points | __________  
11) Trip has major screen time: |  **20** points | __________  
12) Porthos has major screen time: |  **20** points | __________  
13) Reed smiles: |  **20** points | __________  
14) Trip removes a major article of clothing (does not include shoes, socks, away jacket, or hat): |  **20** points | __________  
15) Trip removes a major article of clothing, _and_ shares time with any major character (but Phlox) in decon: |  **20** points | __________  
16) Trip removes a major article of clothing, _and_ he takes off his undershirt (or has none on): |  **50** points | __________  
16a) For shaved chest | add on **5** points | __________  
16b) For hairy chest | add on **10** points | __________  
17) Trip removes a major article of clothing _and_ his undershirt, _plus_ he takes off his briefs: |  **10,000** points | __________  
  
_Please write down hospital phone number here in the event that Item 17 occurs:_ (____)__________


End file.
